


Kisses Under Snowy Nights

by phloridas



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Phan, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Winter, i literally wrote this at 12 am what is my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phloridas/pseuds/phloridas
Summary: Three little words. That’s all it is. A simple declaration, nothing more. Right? So how come Phil can’t quite bring himself to say them?Or, Phil really loves Dan during the filming of their 2009 Christmas Adventure videos. But does Dan feel the same way?This fic won 2nd place in the 2017 Phanfic Awards for Best Drabble! Thank you all so much!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at midnight after having an extremely crappy day and really wanting something to cheer me up--and what better way to do that than with some 2009 Phan? Title is (sort of) taken from “The Girl’s a Straight-Up Hustler” by All Time Low. I hope you enjoy this tiny little blizzard of fluff!

I love you.

The words rest in Phil’s mind, just waiting to fall from his lips. But he can’t bring himself to say them. What if Dan doesn’t return the feeling? What if he thinks it’s too soon? They had only met in person two months ago, but not a day had gone by where Phil hadn’t called or texted Dan and eagerly awaited his response. Sure, Dan feverishly counted down the days until their next meeting just like Phil, but there was no way of knowing he felt just as strongly as Phil did. Maybe Phil was just a passing companion for him, just another stop on the road until he found that one person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. But _damn_ did he look adorable out here in the snow.

“Ready?” Phil raises the camera and points it directly at Dan. He can’t possibly stop the smile from melting onto his face like the eventual fate of the snow underneath him.

“I’m really not sure why you want me to do this, Phil, but uh...if you think it’s the way to the snow lair…” Dan turns around and walks towards the snow-covered steps, purposely falling off the top one with an exaggerated scream and a wave of his arms. Seriously, could he get any cuter?

After a few seconds of Dan flailing face down in the snow, Phil allows himself to let out a tiny “Yay!” before switching off the camera and placing it on the nearby table. And then, before he even knows what he’s doing, Phil launches himself off the same step and onto Dan.

“Ooof. Phil, you giant shit. Get off me,” Dan’s voice is muffled by the snow, but all Phil can think of is how much he wants to feel every single inch of Dan under that oatmeal-coloured sweater and blue collared shirt.

“But I can kiss you so much better from here!” Phil lifts up Dan’s fuzzy hat and flings it off to the side so his fingers have better access to Dan’s hair. He twists his fingers around the soft strands before Dan’s fingers smack against his own and Phil suddenly feels a mighty writhing from underneath him. With an exaggerated sigh of disappointment, he pushes himself off and stands up again as Dan gratefully hops up beside him. Phil can’t help but laugh when he sees Dan’s face covered in snow. Evidently, Dan can tell, as he’s desperately wiping his hands along his face to rid himself of the icy substance. Phil reaches in and swipes a finger along Dan’s nose, giving it a little tap when he reaches the end. Some snow crystals have transferred onto his finger and he gives it a chaste kiss, grinning dorkily up at Dan. The brunet merely shoves him in response, dashing over to reclaim his hat and jam it back onto his head.

They spend the rest of the day chasing each other around with snowballs, flopping down to make chains of snow angels together while holding hands, and all around acting like the giant children they truly are inside. Eventually, though, the cold finally gets to them and Phil suggests heading inside for some hot chocolate, to which Dan heartily agrees.

“You know, you’re the only person that would ever do this with me, Phil. All my other friends would just find this stupid and childish, but you know how important it is to feel like a kid again. Thank you.”

Phil’s heart feels like it’s about to burst. Could Dan be any sweeter? “Awww well thank you, Dan. I guess being with a young’n brings out the child in me.”

“Hey, watch who you’re calling young, old man!” Dan swats Phil’s arm and Phil lets out a loud laugh. He shivers slightly, but not from the cold. Pure elation slithers down his spine like a carefully draped string of fairy lights and he can only hope Dan feels just as happy as he does. But Dan suddenly has a strange look on his face. His mouth opens and he pauses for a second. In that second, Phil could swear he felt nearly every single emotion in the book.

“I love you, Phil,” Dan blurts out and just then, Phil’s heart stops. Those words, the ones he had been waiting to hear for months now, were finally coming from Dan’s mouth. And boy, did they sound every bit as beautiful as he had imagined it. Phil pulls Dan in for a long kiss that spills over with emotion, running his fingers through Dan’s hair as his heart flutters up and away into the quickly darkening sky. It warms him all over from the inside out, and he starts to wonder if he even needs that hot chocolate after all.

He finally pulls away after an eternity and gazes goofily down at Dan, just inches away from him. “I love you too, you dork. Now let’s go inside and warmed up, yeah?”

“I don’t think I need warming up after that, but sure, Phil, whatever you say.” As Dan follows him inside, Phil is sure he has never felt happier. Finally, finally, he knows what it’s like for his love to be requited and he’s absolutely positive that nothing could ever top this. He can only hope that he and Dan will feel this same way for many, many years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Kudos and comments are hugely appreciated, I'd love to know what you think! And if you ever want to chat, you can always come say hi to me over at phloridas on Tumblr where I'm always willing to talk about all things Phan! :)


End file.
